Shiro Akuma
by Limited Blade Works
Summary: [AU].(Re-write). Namikaze Naruto, dulunya hanya seorang manusia setengah iblis yang tak mampu melakukan apapun, namun itu dulu, sekarang ia adalah seorang 'Knight' dari kingnya Rias Gremory yang bertekad melindungi orang –orang yang disayanginya. ( Bad summary). Strong!Naru.


White Devil

.

.

Naruto and Highschool DxD from Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie ishibumi

The story is mine

Rate M

Summary : [AU]. Namikaze Naruto, dulunya hanya seorang manusia setengah iblis yang tak mapu itu dulu, sekarang ia adalah seorang 'Knight' dari kingnya Rias Gremory yang bertekad melindungi orang –orang yang disayanginya. ( Bad summary).

Warning : Gak jelas, typo, miss typo, ooc, mainstream, amatiran, dan bahaya-bahaya lainnya.

"..." Normal

'...' Thinking

"..." Technique

[[...]] Sacred Gear

.

.

.

Sepasang manusia berbeda gender kini tengah berjalan berdampingan. Dilihat dari keadaan mereka yang saling berpegangan tangan dan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya menebar, bisa ditebak mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Ne, Naru-kun, mungkin sampai disini saja..."Gadis dalam pasangan tersebut angkat bicara. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya kepada sang kekasih lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak, tidak Hina-chan, aku tidak akan mengerjakan sesuatu dengan setengah-setangah"

Gadis indigo atau Hinata tersebut tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya yang over-protektif itu. Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya tersenyum ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

Senyuman Naruto seketika menghilang saat merasakan energi yang sangat kuat menuju ke arahnya.'Aura ini... iblis'Fikirnya.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Hinata bertanya" Ada apa Naru-kun".

Tapi sayang tak ada jawaban, yang ada malah kekasihnya yang mempercepat jalannya.

Blarrrr!

.

Kepulan asap tercipta.

"Ketemu juga kau... Uzumaki" Dibalik kepulan asap itu muncul seorang yang mepunyai mata aneh dengan tiga koma mengelilingi satu titik hitam. Naruto mendecih kemudian menyuruh Hinata yang terkejut plus ketakutan berlindung dibelakangnya. "Si-siapa dia Naru-kun.." Ucapnya ketakuan.

Naruto berbalik "Akupun tak tau. Tenanglah Hinata, berlindunglah dibelakangku..!"Ujar atau tepatnya perintah Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Wah,, wah iblis rendahan ya?" Ujar Naruto pada orang dengan mata aneh tersebut dengan nada senang, walaupun tidak senada dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.. Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya pada Naruto yang tengah mencari jalan keluar.

"Kau bermulut besar juga ya, Uzumaki..."Tak ingin waktunya terbuang sia-sia, dia maju kearah Naruto. Naruto kaget atas pergerakan tiba-tiba dan kemunculan besi hitam dari balik tangan orang tersebut.'Kuso!' Batinnya.

Naruto melemparkan shuriken dan kunai yang tercipta dari kepulan asap di pergelangan tangannya lalu mengarahkanyya ke orang berjubah hitam itu. Tapi serangan itu dilewati dengan mudah olehnya. 'Kuso! Kuso! '

"Haah.. hahh" Dengan terpaksa Naruto kabur karena bagaimanapun prioritasnya adalah menjaga Hinata. Naruto berlari menghindari sayatan-sayatan dari orang itu walaupun sebagian besar mengenainya dan Hinata.

Ia terus berlari menghindari kejaran orang yang semakin dekat dengannya itu. Situasinya tambah mendesak kala ia melihat Hinata yang tak mampu mengimbangi kecepatannya dan staminanya yang hampir habis.

Ia berlari sampai ia mendapatkan.. jalan buntu.'KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!' Umpatnya kesal dalam hati.

Malam yang tadinya damai nan menenangkan kini menjadi malam yang buruk bagi Naruto.

Orang itu perlahan –lahan berjalan dan memojokkan Naruto dengan besi hitam yang tajam yang dipegangnya"Sebelum aku membunuhmu, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku... aku adalah,, Uchiha Madara."Ucapnya dengan suara monoton. Setelah itu ia mengayunkan besi hitam tersebut, namun bukan ke arah Naruto.

Jrassh

Hinata melebarkan matanya kesakitan saat ia dengan telak terkena besi hitam tersebut.

Brukk

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Dan saat hendak berlari kearahnya, Hinata dilempari lima besi hitam.

.

Naruto seakan mati rasa begitu melihat Hinata rela mati melindungi orang tak berguna sepertinya. Ia pun terjatuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Setetes demi setetes air mata berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya yang perlahan menjadi sembab.

"Kurang ajar!"Naruto dengan amarah yang meluap-luap berlari ke arah orang yang mengaku Uchiha Madara dengan sebuah bola energi ditangannya"Rasengan!"

Tapi dengan sigap ditangkis oleh Madara dengan gunbainya yang sejak tadi berada di punggungnya. Madara langsung menendang Naruto yang mengeluarkan air mata takut dan sedih.

"K-kenapa.."Tanyanya.

"Kenapa? Tidak, aku Cuma mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya..." Madara memberi jeda"... Sayonara"

.

"Bwuahhh!.. hahh.. hah.." Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya plus air mata yang berjatuhan di sekitar matanya. Ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Kenapa kejadian itu selalu menghantuiku... mungkin karena aku tak dapat melindunginya.." Gumamnya dengan raut wajah sedih, ia kemudian melirik lalu mengambil kalung dengan liontin berupa kristal berwarna merah muda"Hinata-chan.."

Ia melirik wekernya "Pukul enam.."." sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap"

Dia ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap kesekolahnya.

( Skip Time )

Naruto Pov

Aku memasukkan kunci rumah sederhana ku di kantong celana ku.

Menghela nafas sejenak lalu berbalik untuk memulai perjalanan.

Walaupun saya pemilik dari sebuah Cafe ternama, aku lebih memilih berjalan kesekolah ketimbang naik kendaraan umum atau semacamnya.

Toh apa salahnya hemat sedikit, itupun jarak rumahku kesekolah hanya berkisar sekitar 500-550 m.

Diperjalanan ku bertemu dengan beberapa siswi Kuoh yang menatapku dengan dengan rona merah dipipinya. Yah.. bisa dibilang diriku yang ganteng ini salah satu dari kategori yang diidamkan para siswi di Kuoh Hahahaha#Abaikan.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong saya adalah peerage Rias Gremory sang heiress keluarga Gremory yang memakan bidak 'knight' dan hmm.. saya dibangkitka setahun yang lalu.

Dan orang-orang yang juga dibangkitkan Rias adalah Akeno, sebagai Queen. Kiba, sebagai Knight sama sepertiku. Dan Koneko sebagai bidak bishop. Serta Issei, teman sekelasku sebagai pawn yang kemarin baru dibangkitkan.

Dan tanpa sadar sekarang saya tlah berada di gerbang Kuoh Academy yang terbukah lebar...

End Naruto Pov

Banya siswi yang memandangi Naruto dengan rona merah. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Namun itu adalah kesalahan yang besar membuat siswi maupun siswa (?) dengan menggelegar berteriak.

"Naruto-Kun nikahi aku!"

"Kyaa! Naruto-Sama keren!"

"Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto yang diteriaki seperti itu mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda ke kelasnya.

Srekk

Pintu kelas 2-b terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Naruto. Ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya lalu menunggu guru datang mengajar.

.

Kringg!

Bel istirahat berbunyi menandakan berhentinya pelajaran untuk sesaat, ada yang kekantin, ada yang menetap dikelas memakan bento, ada pula yang acuh tak acuh.

Berebda dengan Naruto yang memilih membeli roti sejenak lalu beristirahat di atap sekolah walaupun sebelumnya banyak siswi yang mengajaknya makan.

.

.

Tok Tok

Naruto masuk ke ruangan 'Occult research club' atau grub penelitian ilmu gaib dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia lelah.

"Oh, Naruto-kun"Kata seorang gadis bersurai merah crimson bermata green-blue atau sebut saja Rias Gremory.

Naruto duduk di sofa berwarna merah disamping Rias yang tengah menyeduh teh"Are? Semuanya sudah pulangya?"

"Hmm"Rias mengagguk pelan.

" Padahal baru jam segini.."Naruto memberi jeda."... kalau begitu ku duluan ya! Konbawa.. "Naruto mengambil ranselnya yang ia simpan disamping kanannya lalu beranjak keluar.

"Oh, Konbawa Naruto-kun, "

.

.

.

"Huhh, entah kenapa aku merasa gak enak badan..."Ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa manager,,"Ucap perempuan berambut biru tua pendek yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"Eh Touka kau mendengarnya..."Ujar Naruto membuat orang yang bernama Touka itu sweatdrop.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Yoshimura-sensei kuserahkan pada anda!"Ucap Naruto yang membuka seluruh pakaian pelayannya lalu beranjak keluar cafe anteiku miliknya itu.

.

Saat ini Naruto berjalan dijalan yang sepi. Naruto melirik jam tangannya"Huhh, sudah jam sebelas malam rupanya...". "Sepi..." Gumamnya lagi. Ya, karena sudah terlalu larut, keadaan jalan sangat sepi, walaupun ada sedikit kendaraan yang melewatinya.

Saat ia melewati pabrik yang sudah tak terpaka ia merasakan aura iblis.

"Whaaahaha"Suara tawa menggelegar dari pabrik tak dipakai yang berada tak jauh di samping kirinya."Eh.. iblis liar ya.. omoshiroi!"Ucapnya dengan senyuman khas maniak bertarung.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah yang menggema di seluruh ruangan pabrik itu, membuat 3 iblis liar yang baru saja menghabiskan mangsanya menyeringai.

"Ho ho ho lihat,, ada mangsa didepan kita batu..." Ucap salah satu dari tiga iblis liar itu yang berbentuk aneh, banteng di atas dan rusa dibawah kepada temannya batu.

"Ia,, kau benar batu, nampaknya iblis-chan ini akan terasa enak"Balas iblis berkaki kuda dan berbadan dan berkepala manusia yang memegang tombak.

Naruto tersenyum sejenak lalu menatap mereka bertiga dan berkata hal yang membuat mereka tertawa."Kalian ingin kubunuh dengan cepat atau perlahan –lahan"

"Wahaha, dia lucu juga".

"Oh, kalian memilih perlahan ya, akan kulayani..."Naruto melempar tiga kunai bercabang tiga kearah mereka bertiga yang kebetulan berdempetan."Persiapkan nyawa kalian untuk tercabut olehku!"

"Mencabut nyawa kami? Jangan bercanda brengsek! Kau bahkan kelihatan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kami, kau terlalu yakin bisa melawan kami hanya dengan mainan itu!"Ujar iblis liar berkepala harimau yang satu lalu menghalau tiga kunai Naruto dengan kapak besarnya lalu berlari kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat si harimau berlari kearahnya juga langsung maju dan mengambil kunai yang berada di segel penyimpanannya, lalu mengalirkan energi angin ke kunainya.

Trannkkk!

"Hehh, kau boleh juga ya!"Ucap Harimau lalu mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto. Tak jauh dari mereka , si banteng membawa kapak besar mendekat dari arah kanan Naruto, sementara si kuda dari arah kiri.

Naruto tersenyum."Main keroyokan eh?"belum sempat tinju harimau mencapainya, Ia dengan kecepatann luar biasa meloncat kebelakang saat ia merasakan kedua lainnya mendekat dan bersiap mengayunkan senjatanya masing-masing. Dan itu membuat si harimau terjungkal kedepan, dan..

Jrasshhh!

Darah merah kehitaman merembes dari kepala dan ujung leher si harimau yang telah mati.

Tak pernah terduga, mereka berdua memenggal kepala rekan mereka yang bernama batu. Mereka pun geram dan marah karena merasa si adu domba dan dipermainkan Naruto.

"Hahahahaha...!, Itulah akibatnya jika meremehkanku!"Tersenyum licik lalu melesat kearah batu dan batu. Naruto kemudian mengalirkan energi angin ke kakinya dan merencanakan sesuatu.

Banteng yang berada didepan menembakkan demonic power, namun masih bisa dihindarinya denga lincah.

Merasa tak berguna, si banteng maju dan bersiap menghunuskan kapaknya ke musuhnya, namun Naruto malah meloncat dan memijaki kapak besarnya itu lalu menendang kepala banteng tersebut sampai-sampai tercopot dari badannya.

Darah merah kehitaman lagi-lagi merembes keluar dari kedua anggota tubuh yang tak utuh tersebut, lalu mengurai menjadi debu.

Naruto menatap kearah si kuda yang sedikit ketakutan setelah perilakunya pada banteng. Tapi Naruto menghraukannya dan berlari ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas darinya."Bersiaplah batu!"Ucapnya ikut-ikutan.

Si kuda tersebut berlari ke arahnya lalu mengayunkan tombaknya.

Trrankk

"Kuharap kau bisa membuatku senang..."Ucap Naruto

Namun musuhnya itu tak menggubrisnya dan hanya menguatkan dorongannya. Ia melompat kebelakang bersamaan dengan Naruto, belum sempat ia menginjakkan tanah, Naruto melemparkan kunai berkertas peledak ke arah dua matanya .

Jlebb

Pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi hitam, rasa sakit mulai meraba ke matanya, lalu

Blarrr!

Naruto membalikkan badannya lalu menutup kedua matanya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia pun berkata."Payah"

.

.

.

To be Continued

AN:Halo minna-san, bagaimana ceritanya jelekkah atau bagus kah atau apakah.. .

Yap, sudah dijelaskan disini bahwa Naruto itu setengah iblis yang dibangkitkan menjadi iblis oleh Rias. Gomen kalau jelek, karena di chapter ini hanya menceritakan keseharian Naruto dan ceritanya akan berjalan di chapter depan.

Ket. Profile : Naruto

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Umur : 17 tahun

Bidak : Knight

Penampilan : Bermata shappire, berambut putih, dan berkulit putih.

Ok gitu aja dulu

Mind to Review?


End file.
